Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Along with the development of information technology, the market for display devices, which are media for connecting users with information, has expanded. Accordingly, display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, electrophoretic displays (EPDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs), are widely used.
Among the above-described display devices, LCDs, OLED displays, and EPDs are being developed into flexible display devices, and some of them have been implemented as cubic image display devices.
With the rapid development of semiconductor technology, display panels using OLEDs from among various display panels which are used in display devices have attracted much attention of late.
In OLED displays, pixels, each of which is a basic unit of image expression, are arranged on a substrate in a matrix form, and a thin film transistor (TFT) is included in each pixel to independently control the pixel.
Such OLED displays may be classified into top-emission type display devices and bottom-emission type display devices according to the direction in which light is emitted.